muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo Variants
In "Elmo's World" episodes, the audience gets to see into Tickle Me Land. The portal through which this reality may be seen is usually provided by Dorothy's imagination as she visualizes the subject and concepts of the episode. As Elmo is her only real frame of reference, all of the characters in her visions are an altered version of Elmo — even the animals. Sometimes a simple alteration is made to a "regular" Elmo puppet; however many times (in the case of most animals), a new puppet is created to morph the characteristics of Elmo and the creature. :See also: Elmo's Alternate Identities Animals Image:Elmoaardvark.jpg|Aardvark Elmo's World: Wild Animals Image:Elmopilotfish.jpg|Angler Fish Elmo's World: Fish Image:Ewsleep-bats.jpg|Bats Elmo's World: Sleep Image:Ewteeth-beaver.jpg|Beaver Elmo's World: Teeth Image:Elmobees.jpg|Bees Elmo's World: Bugs Image:Elmobird.jpg|Bird Elmo's World: Birds Elmo's World: Babies Image:Elmoblowfish.jpg|Blowfish Elmo's World: Fish Image:Elmobunny.jpg|Bunny Elmo's World: Ears Image:Elmocat.jpg|Cat Elmo's World: Ears Image:Ewskin-chameleon.jpg|Chameleon Elmo's World: Skin Image:Tellydino.jpg|Dinosaur Dinosaurs! Image:Ewdogs-circus.jpg|Dog Elmo's World: Dogs Image:Ewbabies-duckling.jpg|Duckling Elmo's World: Babies Image:Ewteeth-elephant.jpg|Elephant Elmo's World: Teeth Elmo's World: Bathtime Image:Ewsleep-flamingo.jpg|Flamingo Elmo's World: Sleep Image:Elmoflyingfish.jpg|Flying Fish Elmo's World: Fish Image:ewfrogs-elmofrog.jpg|Frog Elmo's World: Frogs Image:Ewhorse-jester.jpg|Horse Elmo's World: Horses Image:Elmolightningbug.jpg|Lightning Bug Elmo's World: Bugs Image:ElmosWorldEars10.jpg|Mouse Elmo's World: Ears Elmo's World: Bathtime Image:Elmopanda.jpg|Panda Elmo's World: Wild Animals Image:Elmopeacock.jpg|Peacock Elmo's World: Birds Image:Elmopenguin.jpg|Penguin Elmo's World: Birds Image:Ewpenguins-imagine.jpg|Penguin Elmo's World: Penguins Image:Elmopetbird.jpg|Pet Bird Elmo's World: Pets Image:Elmopetfish.jpg|Pet Fish Elmo's World: Pets Image:Elmopethamster.jpg|Pet Hamster Elmo's World: Pets Image:Ewdino-pterosaur.jpg|Pterosaur Elmo's World: Dinosaurs Image:Ewteeth-shark.jpg|Shark Elmo's World: Teeth Image:Elmospider.jpg|Spider Elmo's World: Bugs Image:Ewsleep-squirrel.jpg|Squirrel Elmo's World: Sleep Exercise, Sports & Games Image:Ewhats-baseball.jpg|Baseball Player Elmo's World: Hats Image:Elmobaskbetball.jpg|Basketball Players Elmo's World: Games Image:Elmocyclist.jpg|Cyclist Elmo's World: Bicycles Elmo's World: Exercise Image:Ewballs-football.jpg|Football Player Elmo's World: Balls Elmo's World: Cameras Image:ElmosWorldHands12.jpg|Handball Player Elmo's World: Hands Image:ElmosWorldHands11.jpg|Handstander Elmo's World: Hands Image:Elmogolfer.jpg|Golfer Elmo's World: Balls Image:ewdrum-limbo.jpg|Limbo Player Elmo's World: Drums Image:Ewjackets-motorcycle.jpg|Motorcyclist Elmo's World: Jackets Image:Elmoringaround.jpg|Ring Around the Rosie Players Elmo's World: Games Image:Ewflowers-sea.jpg|Sea Diver Elmo's World: Flowers, Plants & Trees Elmo's World: Water Elmo's World: Eyes Image:Ewshoes-skater.jpg|Skater Elmo's World: Shoes Image:Ewjump-ski.jpg|Skier Elmo's World: Jumping Elmo's World: Weather Image:Ewjump-skydive.jpg|Sky Diver Elmo's World: Jumping Elmo's World: Telephones Image:Eweyes-snowboard.jpg|Snowboarder Elmo's World: Eyes Image:Elmowindsurfer.jpg|Surfer Elmo's World: Weather Elmo's World: Water Elmo's World: The Beach Image:Ewexercise-swim.jpg|Swimmer Elmo's World: Exercise Image:Ewexercise-tag.jpg|Tag Players Elmo's World: Exercise Image:Elmojuggler.jpg|Unicyclist & Juggler Elmo's World: Bicycles Jobs Image:Ewfood-applepick.jpg|Apple Picker Elmo's World: Food Image:Ewphone-astronaut.jpg|Astronaut Elmo's World: Telephones Image:Ewbells-bigbell.jpg|Bell Ringer Elmo's World: Bells Image:Elmofiedler.jpg|Conductor and Orchestra Elmo's World: Hands Image:Ewopen-construction.jpg|Construction Worker Open and Close, Building Things, Flowers, Plants & Trees, Hats Image:Ewbooks-tightrope.jpg|Circus Performer Elmo's World: Books Elmo's World: Hats Image:Ewbooks-cactus.jpg|Cowboy Elmo's World: Books Image:Ewshoes-dancer.jpg|Dancer Elmo's World: Shoes Elmo's World: Dancing Elmo's World: Feet Image:Elmodoctor.jpg|Doctor and Nurse Elmo's World: Birthdays Image:Ewfarm-farmer.jpg|Farmer Elmo Elmo's World: Farms Image:Ewfire-firefighter.jpg|Firefighter Elmo Elmo's World: Firefighters Image:Ewbooks-dragon.jpg|Knight Elmo's World: Books Elmo's World: Getting Dressed Image:Ewhelp-lifeguard.jpg|Life Guard Elmo's World: Helping Image:Ewhats-magician.jpg|Magician Elmo's World: Hats Image:Ewdoctors-imagination.jpg |Marine Veterinarian Elmo's World: Doctors Image:Ewcameras-naturephoto.jpg|Nature Photographer Elmo's World: Cameras Image:Elmopaperboy.jpg|Paperboy Elmo's World: Bicycles Image:Ewmail-pilot.jpg|Pilot Elmo's World: Transportation Elmo's World: Mail Image:Ewfood-pizza.jpg|Pizza Chef Elmo's World: Food Image:Ewcameras-sportsphoto.jpg|Sports Photographer Elmo's World: Cameras Image:Ewtransport-conductor.jpg|Train Conductor Elmo's World: Transportation Literature Image:ewcomputers-wolf.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf Elmo's World: Computers Image:Ewcats-lion.jpg|The Lion and the Mouse Elmo's World: Cats Image:Ewnose-pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchielmo Elmo's World: Noses Image:Ewhair-ticklemeworld.jpg|Rapunzel Elmo's World: Hair Image:Ewflowers-tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Elmo's World: Flowers, Plants & Trees Image:ewcomputers-pigs.jpg|The Three Little Pigs Elmo's World: Computers Image:Ewfast-tortoisehare.jpg|The Tortoise and the Hare Elmo's World: Ears Elmo's World: Fast and Slow Families Image:Ewbirth-birthday.jpg|1 Year Old Elmo Elmo's World: Birthdays Image:Ewbabies-elmobaby.jpg|Baby Elmo's World: Babies Image:Character.elmo's-imaginary-.jpg|Baby Elmo, Elmo's Mom and Elmo's Dad Elmo's World: Birthdays Image:Elmonoodle2.jpg|Elmo Noodle Elmo's World: Families Image:Elmogoatherds.jpg|Goatherd Family Elmo's World: Families Musical Image:Ewbells-bigbell.jpg|Bell Player Elmo's World: Bells Image:Ewmusic-band.jpg|Dixieland Band Elmo's World: Music Image:Elmoelvis.jpg|Elvis Presley Elmo's World: Singing Image:Ewsky.moondance.jpg|Moon Dancer Elmo's World: Sky Image:Elmorapper.jpg|Rapper Elmo's World: Singing Image:Elmo-rock.jpg|Rock Elmo's World: Friends (imagined by Rocco) Image:ewdrum-steeldrum.jpg|Steel Drummer Elmo's World: Drums Image:Threeelmos.jpg|The Three Elmos Elmo's World: Singing Image:Ewdressed-scottish.jpg|Scottish Dancers Elmo's World: Getting Dressed Image:Ewviolins-bluegrass.jpg|Violin Player Elmo's World: Violins Other Image:Ewbanana-jungle.jpg|Banana Elmo's World: Bananas Image:Ewtransport-rowboat.jpg|Boater Elmo's World: Transportation Image:Ewmouth-bubbles.jpg|Bubble Blower Elmo's World: Mouths Image:Ewsky.constellation.jpg|Constellation Elmo's World: Sky Image:Ewwater-fishing.jpg|Fisher Elmo's World: Water Image:Ewschool-graduate.jpg|Graduates Elmo's World: School Image:BG18.jpg|Green Being Green Image:Ewshoes-hiker.jpg|Hiker Elmo's World: Shoes Elmo's World: Telephones Image:Ewopen-jackbox.jpg|Jack in the Box Elmo's World: Open and Close Mad-Monster-Elmo.jpg|Mad Monster "Belly Breathe" Image:Ewcomputers-paintshop.jpg|Masterpiece Elmo's World: Computers Image:Newspapercustomerelmo.jpg|Newspaper Customer Elmo's World: Bicycles Image:Ewbirth-donkey.jpg|Pin The Tail On The Donkey Elmo's World: Birthdays Image:Ewschool-dance.jpg |Prom Goers Elmo's World: School Image:Ewsky.rainbow.jpg|Rainbow Sitter Elmo's World: Sky Image:Elmo-drawing.jpg|Refrigerator Art Elmo's World: Drawing Image:Ewupdown-rollercoaster.jpg|Roller Coaster Riders Elmo's World: Up and Down Image:Elmoroman.jpg|Roman Elmo's World: Getting Dressed Image:Ewcomputers-videogame.jpg|Video Game Elmo's World: Computers __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Variants Category:Elmo's World Characters